This si love
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Los dioses han creado a las personas en pares esperando que ellos sepan encontrarse y nunca mas dejarse ir. [MidoTaka][Imperio Romano] Este fic participa del Reto de Septiembre: Vidas Pasadas del Foro Kurobas en Español.


This is love

Él era un artista.  
Él bailaba y cantaba, tambien interpretaba los papeles que la gente le pedía que hiciera.  
Podía ser desde el mas inocente y tierno de los artistas hasta el mas apasionado y ardiente de los amantes, ya que si tenia que fingir que alguien le atraía él lo haría y esa persona se lo creería.

No había tabús, las personas no eran hipócritas no te decían una cosa y hacían otra. No, ahí en su hogar, en su bella Roma, la gente llamaba las cosas por su nombre; amor al amor y deseo al deseo. No había mas. Y como no había es ahi donde su trabajo rendía frutos.

Ya que ningún senador y jefe de una casa importante podía rechazar la compañía de un bello chico de ojos grises y cabellos negros, delgada cintura y cuerpo esculpido en mármol pero con el tacto de la mas fina de las telas. Cualquiera diría que fue concebido de la misma Venus. Y por lo tanto era invitado en cada una de las fiestas importantes donde deleitaba con sus habilidades vocales embelesando la velada y donde encontraba al joven militar con quien pasaría la noche o al recio senador que le juraria amor eterno por una sola noche.

Pero él era un artista, ya que ninguno ha llegado donde él a estado, solo utilizando su inteligencia y valiéndose de las habilidades que la diosa Venus le ha concedido es que había logrado salir adelante. Por lo que, haciendo gala de sus dones, consiguió la invitación a la fiesta por el nuevo nombramiento del senador Midorima, amigo íntimo del emperador y con grandes visiones para el futuro del gran imperio.

La fiesta, si es que se le podía llamar así, duraría una semana entera y ya tenia las invitaciones para cada uno de los dias del evento mas posibles amantes con los que compartir el lecho.

La primera noche llegó. Él vestido con sus mejores galas apareció y el recibimiento hacia su persona como siempre fue imparcial. Ya que aunque su cultura fuera mas desinhibida que otras aun se había ganado varios enemigos, principalmente las esposas de los hombres que habían descubierto que compartir el sexo con un hombre les resultaba mucha mas placentero, por lo que andarse con cuidado no era una mala idea, tal vez un ojo de halcón no le vendría nada mal de vez en cuando.

Al llegar le pidieron que interpretara una de sus canciones y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a poner a todas las personas en ambiente, no fue hasta que uno de los senadores lo saco del gentío y lo llevo junto a él a la mesa principal para la hora de la cena que pudo darse el lujo de respirar con tranquilidad.

Con su clase de trabajo podía darse el lujo de un buen banquete, pero los que servían en las casas de los senadores eran increíblemente mejores que los que alguna vez el podría costearse. Se sentó y disfrutó, entabló conversaciones con quien se prestara a hablar hasta que una grave y aterciopelada voz le contesto desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que entendió cada una de sus palabras lo suficiente como para refutarle pero en su lugar solo se quedo callado. Su mente simplemente se bloqueo cuando vio esos ojos verdes y esa mirada de seriedad combinada con inconformidad. Ahí, ahí estaba el nuevo senador hablándole directamente a él haciendo relucir lo incomodo que estaba con la celebración y lo poco tolerante a temas banales.  
Después de eso el pelinegro no supo si fue a su casa o a la de ese senador que lo invito a la mesa principal, no supo si salio de la fiesta de día o de noche ya que sus pensamientos, por completo, le pertenecían a la imagen de la perfección hecho hombre.  
Y eso que solo había visto su cara, no quería imaginarse que habría debajo de las capas de telas que cubrían su cuerpo. No, en definitiva no necesitaba ilusionarse por un hombre que posiblemente nunca estuviera en su cama, porque él, con su semblante serio y refinado, no se veía como el tipo de hombre que no tuviera a alguien todas las noches para amarle.  
Porque Takao no solo quería hacerle sentir los placeres de la carne, él quería amarle y atesorarle. Quería despertar junto a él por las mañanas como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, queria esperarlo en casa como esas ridículas esposas de la que siempre se burlo; pero ahora queria eso y más, quería todo de él y queria darle todo de si mismo ya que Takao, él gran artista, acababa de enamorarse a primera vista del amigo del Emperador.

Las siguientes tres noches de la fiesta se la paso rechazando invitaciones importantes y buscando en todo momento la atención de aquel que se había robado su corazón. Lo busco con la mirada, lo siguió durante las cenas donde se le veía cada vez mas enojado e incomodo al tener que ser el centro de atención. Interpreto varias canciones y bailó innumerables veces solo para llamar su atención, para volver a tener esos ojos verdes y penetrantes sobre él y si los dioses eran buenos tal vez le elogiaría su talento como muchos otros lo hicieron antes. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y desvelos nunca lo consiguió y por tres noches se iba a casa con el corazón un poco mas pequeño y un nudo en el estomago consiente de que la noche final de la celebración se acercaba cada vez más.

Para la ultima noche eligió sus mejor ropa, esa que decían que recalcaba los atributos que la diosa le concedió al nacer. Bailó y cantó como usualmente lo hacía pero sin la entrega total ya que ansiaba que esos bailes y sus canciones solo fueran para uno, uno que ni siquiera había aparecido por ahí en toda la noche. No fue hasta que invitaron a los asistentes a la cena que lo vio sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con el semblante enojado y con la usual incomodidad en sus expresiones corporales. El pelinegro camino rápido y consiguió el asiento justo a un lado de él, cosa que hizo que se tensara automáticamente-cosa buena en su trabajo ya que representaba que habías sido notado- y con la mayor calma del mundo intento entablar una conversación con él.

Poco cooperativo sería decir poco, fue callado y tosco, le contestaba con monosílabos y en ocaciones ni eso; nunca le dedico una mirada de interés y solo se limitaba a comer lo que hubiera en su plato y eso, en lugar de aminorar su interés, solo le dio armas para pensar en todo aquello que se quedaba para el mismo y en quien sería capaz de sacárselo.

Se dispuso a hacer otra pregunta mas cuando un hombre se acercó al senador y le entregó un mensaje del mismo Emperador.

-Esta invitado al coliseo mañana por la tarde, pelearan los gladiadores de los que hablaron.

Despidió al hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza y este se fue. Takao agradeció de que le diera un tema de conversación nuevo, los que ya tenia se le estaban agotando.

-Las batallas de gladiadores son muy interesantes.

-Si es que te gusta ver a hombres matándose unos a otros- le contesto, rápido y conciso esperando que el otro no tuviera nada que replicarle, pero no contaba con que Takao era Takao.

-El hecho de la pelea es brutal, lo se. Pero lo que conlleva todo eso a nivel social es lo interesante.

-¿Y que sabes tu del impactó que tienen esos eventos en la población?- se volteó a verle y por segunda vez pudo deleitarse con sus gemas verdes, para darse cuenta de que eran mas hermosas d lo que recordaba.

-Bastante, señor- le dijo antes de llevarse su copa de vino a los labios y sonreír un poco- Si me permite le puedo decir que ese tipo de eventos es lo que mantiene al pueblo controlado.

El senador ladeo un poco la cabeza invitándolo a continuar con una expresión de genuina curiosidad por lo que fuera a decir.

-Denles pan y circo y los mantendrá contentos.

-Brillante teoría.

-No es una teoría, señor. Esta comprobado.

-Y tu sabes bastante de entrenamiento ¿No es así?

Takao se rio un poco olvidándose por primera vez de las poses y dejando salir esa risa sincera que hace años no había vuelto a oir de si mismo.

-Si señor, se bastante sobre mantener entretenidas a las personas.

Después de eso la noche no pudo ser mejor de lo que fue. Conversaron y bebieron vino, intercambiaron opiniones y por primera vez Takao sintió que no estaba actuando, no fingía un papel donde pareciera interesarse por lo que le decían, donde no tenia que sonreír todo el tiempo solo para gustarle a la persona junto a él. Esta vez pudo ser Takao durante la noche al igual que durante la mañana, que se despertó en su casa con la sensación mas satisfactoria que había tenido en su vida. La satisfacción que no te dejaba una noche de sexo sino la de tener esa conexión que todos buscaban y que pocos tenían.

Estaba muy enamorado, pero sabia que no lo volvería a ver nunca.  
XXXXXXYYYYY

Las semanas habían pasado, había asistido a muy pocas fiestas y no por no tener invitaciones sino por no tener las ganas de acostarse con las personas que lo invitaban y mas después de que el imaginárselo a él en las caras de sus acompañantes había dejado de funcionarle.

Había preferido quedarse en casa a componer nuevos sonetos y nuevas melodías cuando de repente llego un joven, casi un niño, con un pedazo de papel con una pequeña nota donde lo invitaban a una casa, a una hora determinada y con tono de urgente. Estuvo a punto de rechazarla cuando se percató de que estaba firmado por el mismo Emperador y ante eso no podía ejercer mucha desconformidad.

Se arreglo y vistió, se preparo para aquello que sabia pasaría esa noche y sin muchas ganas salio de su casa, el tiempo suficiente para llegar, con rumbo a las indicaciones dadas. No se percató hasta que estuvo ahí que era el lugar donde había pasado la mejor de sus noches. Intrigado aun mas pidió el permiso para pasar y este le fue concedido. Ahí el mozo, el que parecía de mayor edad y experiencia, lo llevo hasta las alcobas y le pidió que esperara.

Esperó lo que le parecieron horas cuando el dueño dela casa y de todos sus pensamientos entro furioso azotando la puerta de entrada y fulminándolo con la mirada. A demás de atemorizarlo le fascinó la fuerza que podía ejercer con tan solo sus ojos. En definitiva Takao se había vuelto loco de amor.

-Nadie tiene permitido entrar en mi alcoba sin mi permiso.

-Lo lamento señor, yo solo vine por esto- le extendió la carta y procuro verlo a la cara todo el tiempo, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía al verlo así.

Leyó la carta con rapidez y la aventó a un rincón.

-Es solo una mala broma, una estupida broma que quisieron jugarme al traer a alguien como tú aquí.

Takao se quedo callado unos segundo en lo que procesaba los gritos del otro.

-¿Alguien como yo?-Midorima había caminado hacia la puerta pero las palabras dichas por el pelinegro hicieron que se volteara una vez mas.

-No vas a venirme con que no sabias como terminaría esta noche- le dijo ya un poco mas calmado pero con hielo en sus palabras- Las personas como tú solo buscan el dinero y no les importa rebajarse para conseguirlo.

-No es rebajarme, señor- le hablo Takao con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que consiguió en su pecho- Es solo trabajar, asi como usted va y pasa horas sentado en el senado decidiendo el futuro de un pueblo del cual no conoce nada y ni siquiera sabe que la gente se muere de hambre y termina, al igual que yo, comiendo y viviendo de lo que los dioses nos han dado.

El peli verde se quedo callado solo viéndole fijamente sin ninguna expresión aparente, sin nada que le delatara el enojo o la indignación, no le decía si sentía real asco hacia lo que era y lo que hacía.

-Con su permiso.- salio de la alcoba y después de la casa esperando que no se quebrara en plena calle. Aún era un artista, aun sabia actuar y a eso se limitaría a hacer.

Creía poderlo soportar todo, pero nunca se había visto con una mirada mas gélida e indiferente como la que había recibido esa tarde.  
XXXXXXYYYY

Los meses pasaron y aunque quiso volver al trabajo no podía hacerlo, no podía ni consigo mismo por las noche y decidió que no quería lidiar con alguien mas en su cama. Y tiempo después tuvo la suerte de encontrar su sustento en un pequeño escenario donde le permitían cantar e interpretar papeles, en ocaciones de obras escritas por el mismo, para todo el público; desde grandes jefes de familia hasta personas normales que solo querían olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato.

Y era feliz, la vida que alguna vez le satisfizo y le dio tantas alegrias se había ido dejándole solo su talento y su belleza que pretendía ocupar para encantar a las personas con sus interpretaciones y no para brindarles una noche donde al final él quedaba vació y solo.

Todos los dias por las noches caminaba a su hogar con la sonrisa de un dia mas de éxito, y creyendo que ese dia seria igual que todos se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó por las vacías calles de la capital Romana cuando lo encontró afuera de su modesto hogar. Con su porte serio y recto lo esperaba en la puerta, de pie, y con el semblante de haberlo esperado por varias horas.

Le sorprendió verlo ahí, pero mas le sorprendió el como lo vio. No siempre podías darte el lujo de ver a una de las personas mas importantes en el Imperio afuera de tu puerta a esas horas de la noche.

Aun encandilado por la alegría de la noche exitosa y por tener al hombre de sus sueños, literal, en frente, camino hacia él y con la mayor cortesía y escondiendo sus emociones le habló:

-¿A que debo el honor, señor?

El otro se quedo callado haciéndole entender que no hablaría ahí, afuera donde todos podrían oírle. Takao recorrió las calles desiertas con la mirada y aun asi le concedió el paso a su casa. Nada en comparación con la gran mansión que el otro poseía pero tampoco era la vivienda de alguien pobre, aún tenia el suficiente dinero como para vivir bien.

-¿Gusta algo?- el peli verde negó y se sentó en una silla que le habían ofrecido, Takao lo imitó.

-Eres demasiado cortes después de como te trate la ultima vez que nos vimos.- Takao se encogió de hombros.

-No le tomo importancia a las cosas que no me traerán nada bueno. No es que haya sido juzgado todo el tiempo pero tampoco estaba exento a que hablaran mal de mí.

-Lo se, y por eso vengo a disculparme- Takao volteo a verlo y se percató de que Midorima le estaba evitándole la mirada, estaba apenado.

-Tiene bastante de lo que disculparse - le dijo Takao llamando sus atención provocando que volviera a verlo a la cara- Pero no le concederé mi perdón si no me dice el porqué después de esa noche, en la cual no me juzgó y lo bien que me trato cambio de parecer repentinamente.

Se estaba tomando muchas atribuciones, estaba sabia no podía hacerlo con una persona como él, pero poco le importó eso.  
Noto la inconformidad en la mirada verde pero al final cierta resignación cuando se dispuso a hablar.

-No sabia quien eras antes de esa noche, no sabia a que te dedicabas y cuando lo supe no quise aceptarlo - le confeso mientras apartaba la mirada del otro intentando ocultar su expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza- Pero el saber que estabas en mi habitación esa tarde solo lo confirmo y eso hizo que enfureciera.

-¿Pero por qué?- Takao llevo una de sus manos a las de Midorima que descansaban sobre la mesa y se sintió feliz cuando este no la aparto y en su lugar la contempló.

-Porque no quería creer que la persona de la que me había enamorado aceptaba acostarse con cualquiera que le ofreciera unas monedas.

Después de eso olvido de como respirar solo perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes brillantes y hermosos que le regalaban la mas sincera de las confesiones y el mas real de los arrepentimientos. Se quedaron callados con sus manos entrelazadas y comprendieron lo que pocos podían entender. Midorima era la personas mas fría y calculadora de todo el imperio, no por nada tenia el puesto que tenía, pero Takao veía su alma, cálida y brillante, que pedia a gritos ser correspondida.  
Y Takao solo era una mascara caminante que había sabido construirse a si mismo con los años y que parecía desaparecer cuando Midorima lo observaba y le desnudaba el alma.

Takao se puso de pie un momento y le invitó al otro a hacer lo mismo. Por instinto el peli verde llevo sus manos s su cadera y el otro rodeo su cuello con fuerza. Ellos no necesitaban palabras, solo los gestos importaban y los besos que la luna les vio darse fueron el único pacto que necesitaron.

Takao nunca dejo de ser un artista pero en casa, esperando al tipo mas inexpresivo de la tierra, solo tenia que ser el mismo y con la ganancia de que nunca mas tuvo que quitarse la ropa en frente de alguien, ahora se la quitaba la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo y quien mas le amaba.

Dicen que cuando los dioses crean a una persona tambien hacen a un par perfecto para ella, y cuando los ponen en la tierra les dan el don para saber cuando se encuentran.  
Sus corazones empiezan a latir al mismo ritmo, se vuelven indispensables el uno para el otro y las palabras salen sobrando cuando están cerca.

Ahí es cuando sabes que estas amando.  
XXXXXXXX  
Si llegaste aquí muchas gracias por leer.  
Son las 3:13 de la mañana y yo aun sigo despierta porque no pude esperar un rato para escribir esto.  
Intenté que fuera lo mas apegado a la realidad y si no lo logre le echaré la culpa al sueño jejeje.  
Me agrado la temática del reto y pues aquí estoy.  
Espero les haya gustado.  
Saludos ^_~


End file.
